User blog:AnimatronicClown/Expression
Hello again, guys. I realized that when I type these blog posts, I basically just free write. What ever comes to my mind, I just start to type all of it down, so I don't know if these posts always make complete sense, or have a general topic. I doubt it. Nonetheless, I do hope that you may get something out of my ramblings. All I can tell you is that typing what's going on in my head is so much easier than trying to verbally express it. Thing is, I've always been that way. I've never really been able to speak directly to my teachers about any issues. The first major incidence I believe was in seventh grade. In my science class, we were going to dissect fetal pigs, and I just cannot handle anything like that. It really messes with me emotionally. The day before, I had went home and cried for an hour, and decided to write a letter to my teacher expressing the issues I had with that, and it ended up being kind of long (I know, shocking.). I gave it to her the next day, and she allowed me to make up the dissection with paperwork instead. Now, considering we use Chromebooks for school now, I'm constantly emailing my teachers when I need to discuss anything with them. If I have any questions, I'll take the time to type out an entire email for it. My AP English teacher seems to be trying to help me with this, though, because he always tells me to come and talk to him about it. I guess by having me interact with him in person, he is trying to help me because I'm going to have to be able to communicate better when I start college next year. Once again, that's the thing about my teachers. They are constantly changing my life and making a difference, all for the better. As a matter of fact, one of my favorite teachers brought tears of happiness to my eyes just yesterday. This teacher is the one that was the first teacher to acknowledge when I started to have an anxiety attack at the board in his class. When he realized what was happening, he actually was able to stop it somehow. That was last year, and it changed my life. He's so supportive, like so many of my teachers are. He knows I've been suffering with my GAD and depression so much worse this year, and yesterday he was telling jokes in class and making us laugh. When I got up to leave the class yesterday, he told me, "It's worth it to see you smile, kid." and while that seems like something small to most people, that meant the world to me. Guys, this is something I want you all to understand. There are people in this world that truly care about you, even if you don't realize it. And people notice when something's wrong. It's like at the first Parent-Teacher conferences this year, five out of seven of my teachers brought up that they were concerned about me because something was different, and they knew something was wrong. I cried after this, too, because I never realized that anyone paid any attention to me, especially enough to know that something was wrong, and they noticed every subtle difference in my behavior and personailty. That means they actually know me, who I am, what I'm like. People are here for you, but you may not realize it just yet. Keep your eyes open, because believe it or not, people are watching over you, too. I love you, guys, and I hope that today is nothing but wonderful for you. Category:Blog posts